kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Bizarre Doll
| image = | name = Bizarre Doll | kanji = | romanji = | primary power = N/A | notable members = Margaret Connor }} Bizarre Doll is a carnivorous being who preys after humans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 33 It is an erroneous experiment of the Aurora Society's medicine, and is meant to be resuscitated back to life''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 26 instead of becoming a soulless, moving corpse. The rightful creator of the Bizarre Dolls is Undertaker and, in order to resuscitate them, he adds fake records to their Cinematic Records.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 16 Overview Bizarre Dolls are created due to illegal experiments with humans, conducted by the elite doctors of Karnstein Hospital. They are to make a "complete salvation of mankind through medicine" in order revive the dead back to life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 26-27 biting into her mother's neck.]] Bizarre Dolls, however, are proved to lack sense and recognition of members in the time when they were alive, as indicated when Margaret Connor viciously bites into a woman's neck, oblivious to the fact that her victim is her mother. Knives pierced through their hearts and bullets' penetration are ineffectual to Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 31-33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 53, page 5 Ronald Knox, a Shinigami, informs to Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, that the only way to stop the Bizarre Dolls are to smash their heads which he demonstrates by obliterating Margaret's head with his death scythe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 6-7 When cornered by Bizarre Dolls, Ciel Phantomhive, Snake, and Elizabeth Midford discover that they are immune to snakes' poison and are resistant against pain. They do not portray any ounce of intelligence nor sense as they did not try to shake off the snakes that bound them. Even if they had any senses, the Bizarre Dolls do not rely on their sight, sound, since the sound distraction executed by Snake was futile. Neither did they depend on their sense of smell to pursue their prey since there are some Bizarre Dolls without noses, as Ciel observed. They seem to only target the food present at the time as they didn't head where there are more food. The Bizarre Dolls are persistent for their current prey and although they cannot climb, they bite and scratch at the luggages where Ciel, Snake, and Elizabeth are at the time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 12-16 Besides smashing their heads, Ryan Stoker claims that another way to stop the Bizarre Dolls is a device that omits supersonic waves, rendering all the patients subjected to the complete salvation (i.e. the Bizarre Dolls) inactive again. Ryan also says that to make the corpses move, he implanted a special device into the dead's brain to generate a weak electric current in order for signals to be sent to the rest of the body so they can regain the healthy physique of when the dead was alive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 12-13 However, the device doesn't work, and it is consequently revealed that the Undertaker is the one responsible for moving the corpses and Ryan only used his Shinigami abilities to make the complete salvation similar to how the Undertaker used Ryan to fulfill his own purpose. He describes humans as 'a flesh body' and 'a soul'. When combined, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life memories in the 'cinematic record'. And when the flesh body withers, and the Shinigami collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. He was intrigued of what would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul. So, he added fake records to their cinematic records so that the end would never come.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 9-14 Somehow, the body mistakenly believes that life is still continuing and starts moving again without a soul. All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack and the same concept goes for the Bizarre Dolls; in order to find a 'soul', they will try to open up the bodies of the living in order to settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record. Ciel concludes that that's the reason as the Bizarre Dolls pursued after their souls even though they have no hearing or sight. Nevertheless, it's still impossible to claim another soul's as theirs though, as worded by the Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 14-16 Bizarre Dolls are capable of riding carriages which show they sustained some sort of experience during their lives as human beings. However, they are able to authorize the carriage's direction without being able to see. 'Bizarre Dolls' (i.e. walking corpses) are extended to not only corpses of human beings but horses as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 5 However, they are superior to neither Shinigami or demons as they are defeated easily by them; Grell Sutcliff effortlessly slices the zombie in the carriage''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 57, page 9 and Sebastian massacres many singlehandedly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 26 Abilities Bizarre Dolls are shown to have some unique features, including: *'Immunization': Bizarre Dolls are immune to bullets and knives. Being stabbed through the heart doesn't stop their movements. They cannot feel pain.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 31-33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 53, page 5 *'Instinct': They are able to pursue their food and walk in a certain direction without being able to see, smell, or hear. The reason is for they instinctively try to find what they lack, i.e. a soul, and will attempt to open up the bodies of the living.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 15 Identified Bizarre Dolls: *Margaret Connor Trivia *Bizarre Dolls carry a putrid, repulsive stench as stated by Snake.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 12 References Navigation Category:Races Category:Ship Voyage Arc